


Touchdowns and Cakes

by Wonbunny



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonbunny/pseuds/Wonbunny
Summary: Wonho just won a football game. Changkyun needs help baking cakes.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Touchdowns and Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo happy Halloween!!! I hope everyone is doing well. I actually got this idea from Wonho's Halloween vlog zhsjfjs I screamed so much during that and I just needed to write!!! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed and hope you had a great day!

The sun was still shining through the autumn leaves on the trees surrounding the school football field. Farther from it, the bleachers were filled with excited students and some parents in the crowd. They all came to support Monsta High's football team, The Monstars, on their sixth game of the season against their rival team. 

Lee Hoseok, number 26, star quarterback of MH football team. He was yelling his play out to his teammates and leading them to success. He had been quarterback for only a year since their old one had graduated but he had been playing since his second year of high school so he was the perfect candidate to lead their team this year. They've already won five of their previous games and they were planning on winning this one as well. 

Hoseok was also known as Wonho but only to his teammates and his closest friends. He was the school's star athlete along with his best friends Hyunwoo and Jooheon. They all tried out for football in their first year of high school and surprisingly got in. Mainly because they were fast and had good physical conditions. To the trio, it was the best thing that could ever happen to them not only because they got to play together but it had also gotten them scholarships to their dream schools after high school. They were set to go and start their new chapter but first, they gotta win the season and it had just started.

It was now the fourth and last quarter of the game and the score was 21-21, they had to break the tie. There were only thirty seconds left on the clock and Monstars had the ball. They only had ten more yards to make another touchdown and they were very confident in making the point and winning the game. 

Wonho stood behind Hyunwoo as he received the ball from him, he took a few steps back and stretched his arm back looking for one of his closest teammates to pass on the ball to but their positions were messy. How could they get the play wrong? Wonho had to think fast and although he wasn't fast enough, he decided to risk it and run towards the touchdown zone himself. So he took a deep breath and started running, doing his best at dodging the opponents who were after him and the ball. Wonho felt his legs giving in as he ran, he only had a few feet left to make the point but he couldn't run farther. That's when he spotted Jooheon who was open to his far left and decided to risk it again at the very last second and passed the ball to his friend. Luckily, Jooheon caught it and ran the leftover distance and made the touchdown. 

The crowd went crazy at the bleachers and music started playing. The cheerleaders started another routine and cheered for each player of the team. The players on the field all ran to Jooheon and hugged him and congratulated him but the player was worried for his best friend who had ran all of those yards by himself a moment ago. Wonho was sitting on the grass when Hyunwoo found him, he had taken off his helmet already and was now laughing because he was so happy they won. 

Hyunwoo ran up to him and extended his hand to help Wonho up. They gave each other a hug and a pat in the back. 

"You really took one for the team huh? You could've hurt yourself dude." Hyunwoo said. Wonho just shrugged as he looked far ahead to see his other teammates with Jooheon celebrating. 

"I could have done it myself but I wanted Jooheon to have it" Wonho let out a tired laugh. Hyunwoo just shook his head and walked towards their teammates. 

The pair joined them in their celebration and then headed towards the lockers to change. That's when Wonho received a notification from his phone. It was set on vibrate so he could hear it while he was looking for his shoes in his locker. The phone kept vibrating and vibrating nonstop against the metal from the bleacher it made Wonho curious about who was responsible for all of those notifications. He sat on one of the benches in the locker room and opened his phone. 

His smile grew bigger and bigger as he read the messages. 

_**"Hyung?"** _

_**"Is the game over yet?"** _

_**"I hear people screaming, did you win?"** _

_**"You can tell me all about it when you get here!"** _

_**"Hurry!!!"** _

_**"Wonho I swear if you forgot you were gonna help me.."** _

_**"I'm telling Hyunwoo not to take you anywhere!"** _

_**"You promised!! remember!!!"** _

_**"Don't break your promise hyung, you never do..."** _

Wonho felt his heart warm up when he read the last message. So before his inpatient little friend kept texting him, he sent him a quick message. 

_**"Kyun, I didn't forget. I'll be right there."** _

_**"Hurry!!!"** _

_**"Let me at least change?"** _

_**"No. You come here now mister I already waited 3 hours >:-(" ** _

_**"It's your fault for wanting to bake the same day as game day *eye roll emoji* "** _

_**"You got 5 minutes. Bye."** _

_**"....."** _

_'I guess I'll just go like this. I don't want to hear him complain....or maybe i do....hmmm'_

"Hey guys, I gotta go meet Kyunnie. I'll see you tomorrow." Wonho said as he swung his gym bag over his shoulder. Hyunwoo and Jooheon nodded and waved him goodbye. 

Wonho left the locker room and thought about running but he stopped immediately when he remembered he had been running for three hours non stop and he ran a lot in those last seconds of the game. So he decided to take his time walking towards the Home Ec room inside the school. 

Changkyun was the class president of their Junior year and he had organized a fundraiser for new computers for their computer lab. The student committee had thrown some ideas here and there and Changkyun's idea was to have a bake sale and it was chosen along with other ideas.

Changkyun only had a few close friends and that included his childhood friend Hoseok. 

Hoseok and Changkyun met in third grade when Changkyun had moved back to their hometown.

Back then, Hoseok was a very shy boy and was a bit of a loner. He felt comfortable with his teachers and family members but he knew kids were a bit cruel at times especially when they knew your family's financial problems. 

Hoseok was too little to understand what being poor meant but he knew that the kids at his school would make fun of him and called him names for that so he decided to stay away. That was until Changkyun came and he sat next to him at lunch. The other kids couldn't believe the new kid sat with the weirdo that was Hoseok. But Changkyun didn't bother to listen to them and shared his lunch with his new friend. 

Growing up with Changkyun was very interesting and overall fun. They were always together and never apart. That was until high school and they stopped spending time together. Wonho had the football team and Changkyun had his science club plus the student committee. They would visit each other often though after school or whenever Wonho needed cuddles. & he needed a lot of those. 

Changkyun's window was always open to Wonho and to Wonho only. 

Wonho didn't know what he felt the moment he realized he liked his best friend. It was so confusing to him but at the same time it felt so right. That day was one time during the summer when Changkyun had gone away to visit his family out of town for a few weeks and Wonho stayed back home. It was the day he finally came back and Wonho waited for him at his doorstep until two in the morning and they went straight to Changkyun's room to talk about their summer.

That night Wonho realized how much he had missed his best friend. He missed him in a completely different way. He couldn't quite describe it until he asked his good friend Joobeon about it. Of course, he didn't tell him it was about Changkyun but Jooheon was still able to explain it to him. And he also secretly knew who Wonho was talking about. 

And ever since that summer's dawn, he didn't want to let go of his best friend. Never again. 

  
  


So that's pretty much how and why Wonho ended up in this situation. Where Changkyun messaged him and threatened him nonstop until he got what he wanted. Wonho knew nothing about baking or cooking, he was fully content with just his basic ramen making skills. But his little Kyun really needed the help apparently so he would be there for him like always. 

~ 

Changkyun dusted his apron that had flour on it and then took his third tray of cookies and put them in the oven. After school that day he went to a student council meeting he had that lasted about an hour and then his classmates headed to the football game. However, he had already planned on making the baked goods that same day so they could be ready for the fundraiser the next morning and he was gonna receive help from his best friend Wonho.

Changkyun didn't really know how to ask his best friend to help him make those sweet treats, he knew Wonho wasn't too skilled when it came to cooking but Changkyun decided he just wanted to spend more time with him. He was so happy when Wonho had promised him he was gonna help. Well, actually, Changkyun had kind of pushed him into swearing he was gonna help him and it worked out. 

Changkyun closed the oven and checked his phone, "Where is he? I said five minutes... dummy. " he stuck his tongue out to his phone and put it in his pocket. He went to another oven that was across from him and took out a few trays that had baked cakes in them. He set them aside to let them cool off as he took out some bowls to make more cake batter. 

Suddenly, the classroom door opened and Wonho came into the room wearing his dirty, torn up football uniform and his helmet in his hand. Wonho walked in smiling, happy to finally see Changkyun. 

"Hey, sorry I couldn't run fast, you know I just played for hours right?" He settled his helmet and gym bag on one of the chairs and walked up to the counter where Changkyun was silently pouring flour and measuring them in cups. 

Wonho tilted his head and smiled, "Hey... are you mad at me? Come on Kyunnie~~ I still came!! I didn't even change see?" Wonho snapped his fingers in front of Changkyun so the other could take a look at him. He skipped around the room acting all silly and it made Changkyun laugh.

"I'm not mad... I thought you weren't gonna come... I'm glad you did though..." Changkyun lowered his head and continued pouring ingredients into the bowl, he also hoped to hide his blushing face while he did so. 

Wonho smiled at his friend and stood next to Changkyun. 

"What do you want me to do Kyunnie? I'm all yours!." Changkyun looked up confused. 

"I-I mean...." Wonho cleared his throat, "Wh-what should I help you with... Kyun..." he looked around trying to distract himself from the butterflies he was feeling in that moment. 

"Well for starters you could wash your hands! And well you can help me with the whipped cream. I'll get you the stuff, all you gotta do is whip!" Changkyun left to get more stuff and Wonho went straight to wash his hands thoroughly. 

Changkyun set the flour, sugar, and butter for Wonho to use and he also gave him a big bowl and a hand mixer to whisk the ingredients together. 

"Kyun... I'm not sure about this..." Wonho looked at all of the things on top of the counter. Changkyun smiled, letting his dimple show on his cheek. He took the hand mixer in his hands and turned it on and off making Wonho laugh. 

"You can do it Wonho. I know you can." 

~

"NO WONHO WHAT DID YOU DO????" Changkyun screamed while he cleaned the mess Wonho had made around the room. 

"All I did was pour in the things you gave me and well... turned on this thing and it kinda just... Kyunnie I told you I couldn't!" Wonho pouted.

Changkyun stopped cleaning the floor and looked at Wonho, "Well you could have asked me! You always do! Now we have a big mess to clean! And I still have to decorate the cookies and another cake.." 

Wonho pouted and looked down. He was completely covered in flour and food coloring. He didn't ask Changkyun what to do because he knew the other boy was too busy with his cookies and he was also too stressed. Wonho just didn't want to bother him. 

Changkyun could only look at Wonho and smile to himself. Wonho looked so freaking cute with his head covered in flour as well as his cute squishy cheeks. He wanted to squish them so badly! But he couldn't. Of course he couldn't, they are friends and only friends. 

"Come here you big baby." Changkyun grabbed a clean towel and started cleaning Wonho's face. Wonho giggled lightly because it was tickling him a bit. Changkyun laughed as he continued cleaning up. 

"Okay let's continue, I'll pour the things this time and I'll let you know when to mix it okay?" Changkyun said. 

Wonho nodded but then an idea popped into his head. Changkyun was really going to hate him for this but he just had to do it. 

"Kyun, you got some flour on your cheek too. Let me get that for you." He walked closer to his friend hiding his right hand behind his back, Changkyun didn't even notice it. 

Changkyun stood still while he waited for Wonho to clean his face. Wonho got super close to the Changkyun that they could feel each other's breaths. Chngkyun wanted to disappear in a puddle right then and there while Wonho slowly lifted his hidden hand and threw flour at Changkyun's face. 

There was no time for Wonho to run away when he felt an egg crashing on his back. Changkyun grabbed the bag of flour and threw it at Wonho completely covering him in white powder. Wonho started laughing and he grabbed the mix that was in the bowl and threw it at Changkyun, he screamed and laughed out loud. 

They only lasted a few minutes fighting with the ingredients until they both realized they actually needed those for the recipes. 

~ 

2 hours, five trays of cookies, two fully decorated cakes, and a sink full of dirty dishes later, they had finally finished for the night. It took them longer to finish because they decided to bake first then clean up but of course the boys ended up playing too much so it took them time to clean the room. 

When Wonho and Changkyun exited the school it was already dark outside. It wasn't too late in the evening but it was definitely night time already. Changkyun only lived a few minutes away from school and Wonho's house was on the opposite side of Changkyun's house. 

"Well, thanks for helping me hyung. I thought we would finish faster but I guess we did well heh.." Changkyun looked at his shoes and shrugged his shoulders. 

"Yeah... I liked helping you Kyun. Sorry if I distracted you too much." Wonho smiled. 

"Yeah.." 

"....." 

"Well see you Monday-" 

"I'll walk you home!...Kyun... I can walk with you if you want.." 

Changkyun looked up, his eyes were big. 

"O-only if you want Kyunnie..." Wonho looked the other way shyly. 

Changkyun smiled and hit Wonho on the arm. "Come on you big dummy, you should even carry me home! You were a pain in the butt today!." He joked. 

Wonho laughed and pushed Changkyun so he could start walking home. 

The boys walked in silence for a while, it was a comfortable silence though. They watched the leaves on the trees swing from the wind. Changkyun had his hands in his pockets and Wonho was walking a few steps further in front of him. All he could do was wish he was holding hands with Wonho. He really wished they could. 

At one point, Changkyun asked Wonho about the game, he wanted to distract himself from those thoughts that kept invading his mind. 

Wonho looked at him confused. He never asks about his games. He doesn't even watch football. Wonho felt his heart warm up again for the thousandth time that day. Changkyun just made him feel so happy with any little action he made. 

Changkyun walked nodding and laughing at Wonho as he reenacted over and over again the last few seconds of the game where ran as fast as he could. Wonho was so happy making his friend laugh so genuinely. The sound of Changkyun's laugh gave him the strength and motivation he needed to keep going. 

Finally, they arrived at Changkyun's house. The front porch was lit up by a post and it shined brightly towards the sidewalk. 

"Thanks again hyung. Thanks for helping me and for walking me home." Changkyun hid part of his face inside his scarf. Wonho noticed and laughed. 

"You're welcome Kyunnie. Even if I was a pain in the butt, I'm glad I could help." 

Wonho walked closer towards Changkyun and looked at him in the eyes. Changkyun dug his face deeper into his scarf. Wonho laughed and ruffled his hair. 

"See you later Kyunnie. Have a good night!" Wonho stepped back and waved at his friend. 

Changkyun blinked a few times and shook his head, trying to wake up from whatever trance he was in.

"Bye hyung. You too, have a good night." He said. 

Changkyun walked up the stairs that led to his front door and opened the door. Wonho stood on the sidewalk and waited for Changkyun to close the door behind him. But he didn't. 

"Kyun hurry up and go in it's cold and I wanna go home!" Wonho whined. 

"You leave first then I'll go inside." He said. 

Wonho made a face, "what? That's not how it works you have to go inside first so I know you're safe and sound inside your home!" 

Changkyun frowned, "how does what work hyung?" He asked. 

Wonho wanted to say something but nothing came out. He looked everywhere except at Changkyun trying to find a good reason for his words. 

Changkyun stood by his door waiting for Wonho to do or say something. Then, Wonho walked up the stairs and stood in front of his friend again and held his arms. 

"Go inside Kyunie, I'll come by tomorrow to help you with the bake sale okay? Now go shower and sleep!" Wonho patted his head and stepped back.

Changkyun was once again in a trance and all he did was nod at his hyung. With that, Wonho slowly pushed him inside the house and closed the door himself. He stood by the door for a few seconds just thinking about the time he spent with Changkyun. His Kyunie. His best friend whom he loved. 

With that in mind, Wonho started walking to his house. Happy and satisfied with the fact that he had spent another day with Changkyun.

Changkyun went to bed thinking about Wonho covered in flour. The time they played with the food was one of the happiest times he's ever had in his young life and he was even happier that he had shared it with the person he loved and mattered the most. 

He only hoped that the baked treats tasted good.


End file.
